


The Beginning of the End

by Aexi



Series: Shared Minds Series [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Creepypasta, No Romance, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV Alternating, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexi/pseuds/Aexi
Summary: Some time in the future, in a world of not only humans, but demons and killer organizations, a teenage girl by the name of Ali Farlo shares her body with three other beings. Unwillingly, of course.This book is finished finally, so now I can say that Book One is COMPLETE.
Series: Shared Minds Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071647





	1. one

Dear Psycho,  
Time set. April 25th, 2028. The birth of two heroes, in their own respects, though only one physical child. You may have heard of conjoined twins, but we were different. We had one body, my sister and I. We shared only our mental state. And only we ourselves knew it, as we had the ability to communicate from birth.  
She wasn't and still isn't a demon, Aleah is far from one. I've been with her for like, 16 years, and she's literally the most innocent and sweet human being I have ever met. But on the topic of demons, I think Allison is one. She's the other "person" in my head, the one always talking in cryptic messages. I don't know what kind of beef she has with me, but it's getting rather annoying after all these years. She kinda reminds me of you, actually, with the ways she talks and acts.  
But the reason I decided to write to you today doesn't involve them. It's about a new voice. I think this one might be like them, but I'm not sure. I am still trying to figure out if he is a voice spawning from my own insanity, or if he came from a past life as a demon to haunt me. I'm actually scared of him.  
He says his name is Alex Farlow, similarly to my own name, it I'm still not sure if I can trust him. It has, after all, only been a few hours since he first spoke. I think I'll ask him about it later, but for now, I think I'll just fill you in some more, seeing as I haven't written to you since I was probably 6 or 7.  
Oh, fridge. I can't talk now, Dad's calling.  
-Love from Ali Farlo.

April 28th, 2028,  
SlEnDeR.  
If you receive this message, then I am happy to inform you that after being killed during training with Jeffery, my soul has found a stable host. It won't be long before my spirit will need my own body again, so I have only two requests as one of your proxies.  
On one hand, I need my body to be healed when I return, seeing as it was borderline mutilated by that sloppy-ass idiot who killed me. Again, might I add. Pardon my language, but it's the only proper way to describe my old friend.  
My other request is that you send another proxy to find me. I have literally no idea where I am at the current time and I am stuck inside the body of a sixteen-year-old female. I have reason to believe there are other souls in her body as well, one being a formation of her own life will, and the other being some sort of demon.  
She says we are in her living space, somewhere in East Tennessee, America. She goes by the name of Ali Farlo.  
I only have one final request, now that it comes to mind. I've already grown rather find of these "children," so if you could please spare their lives.  
\- You're True, Alexander Farlow

It's been two weeks. I have not received any responses from Slender. Did I not send my message properly? Or did he not receive it? Oh Zalgo, what if it was intercepted?! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!  
This is not good. If another proxy, no, if any of Zalgo's proxies were to have stumbled upon it- oh Fuck we're all screwed. I have to talk to Ali if she'll listen. Probably not, but if I could just get her to- Dammit, she woke up. I have to stop talking to myself or none of this will ever go back to normal.

"Uuuuugh what time is it?" I ask myself groggily, waking from a 'long slumber.'  
"It's seven-thirty, fuckass." Allison responds, already a grouchy fuck.  
"Oh hush, you," I mutter, hitting myself in the head. I sit up slowly, my eyes adjusting to the sun that's filling up my room. To my left are my bookshelf and alarm clock. I still feel really nerdy for having that clock, seeing as everyone else just sets an alarm on their phone. But, I usually end up throwing my cellular device across my room before bed, so there's really no point with me.  
I sigh, turning and slipping out of bed. I pull my basketball shorts down a bit, due to being rather bunched up. I look at myself in the mirror and scoff at my gross appearance. The violet coloured hair on my head sticking up in every possible direction, my bed-head being absolutely terrible. I feel terrible and incredibly tired, it being shown clearly in my yellow eyes. Yeah yeah yeah I get the, "Your appearance is so odd and unnatural," all the time. quick run-through. I was born with yellow eyes, don't like em, they make me feel weird. when I was little, my mother fucked something up, I don't even know what, and it changed my hair to a deep purple colour. My teachers in early grade school used to get so pissed at my parents for letting me "get my hair dyed" at such a young age.  
Heh, little did they know...  
Ignoring the "morning"s from everyone, I quickly grab my day clothes and throw them in my bed. After quickly stripping, I shove my binder over my head and get stuck in it. "Fuck!" I exclaim quietly, not wanting to wake my dad. I feel myself being pushed away, but I'm still standing where I was. 'Oh, Fuck you too then.'  
'Shut up, and just let me do it. You obviously still have no idea how to put one of these on.'  
I scoff audibly, letting Alex take over momentarily. Surprisingly, he was able to get my body unstuck and fully clothed in under five minutes. "There you go, dumbass." He says mockingly before letting me take over again. I go back to myself to judge my appearance. Nice. My purple Fall Out Boy hoodie and some black men's jeans. I sit and sit back down, pulling my black-and-white checkered Vans from under my bed. I slip them on and tie them, feeling satisfied.  
Standing once more, I walk towards my door. I open it, leaning over to grab my bag and phone. I step into the hallway, seeing my dad frantically pacing the kitchen floor.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'll just come out and say that when transferring things over onto here, the text doesn't work properly. So if it seems like someone other than the narrator is talking, it's most likely someone else speaking.

I sigh and walk past my father, "Your keys are in your jacket pocket, dad." I tell him before opening the door, " I'm going to training, I'll be home afternoon."   
"Thanks, sweetie." He, says as I walk out, and I sigh once more out of annoyance. He knows I hate pet names. "Hey wait!" He tells me about to leave. I turn to give him a look before putting a hand on my hip  
" Yeah? "  
"I'm working late at the hospital tonight, so don't wait up on me, okay?" He says, taking his jacket and stepping out with me, "And just fix something up for yourself when you get hungry."  
"Okay, Dad. I'll see you later." I respond after he finishes yammering. I say goodbye to him and we take our separate paths, me locking the door and walking to my dojo training facility.   
You know, you should just tell your dad you can handle yourself. You are almost an adult. I hear Alex tell me, and I can tell he's only trying to help.   
'I would do that. But I don't want to hurt his feelings. I've done that enough in both of our lives.'   
We all know that, but you can't just let him think everything is okay when it's really not, Al.   
"I know Allison, get off my back," I say aloud by mistake. A few stares are formed in the streets, but eh, who cares.  
We only want what's best for you, love, and you know it.  
'Not you too, Aleah!' I'm absolutely shocked at the fact that they're all teaming up against me!   
After a few minutes we, no, I arrived at my destination, the training dojo. My dad had enlisted me when I was younger so that I would know how to defend myself. I never really understood why as a kid, but now I enjoy it more than anything. The rush of fitting with really anyone is a pleasure, to be honest.  
It's been a life goal to join the Navy after high school and college, but sometimes I just want to lay back and relax after its all over. 'Alright idiots and cuties, shut up for a bit. I have to get this out of the way.' I tell the three of them, and surprisingly they comply and shut off their mind waves.  
I walk through the doors, stepping to the sign-in desk. I smile and wave at the boy at the desk as I sign in, writing my name and time down. Jared, the teen's name is, gives me my slip and I walk through the next set of doors to find my partner. 'Pennford?' I ask myself, never hearing of them before. As quickly as I think it, a tall male is standing in front of me, holding a slip that seems to have my name on it.   
"Heyo, you Ali?" He asks me, and I seem to be frozen, still shocked at how quickly and silently he had just appeared before me, "I'm Pennford. But you can call me Penn. It's a pleasure." He extends a hand out in greeting and I warily take it, shaking slowly.  
"Yeah, that's me. Nice ta meet ya Pendo." I say, already giving him a nickname. We both laugh awkwardly before an odd silence takes over.  
He smirks slightly, obviously noticing the awkward tension that was overtaking the both of us. "I'm actually pretty new to this dojo. Any advice as my partner?"   
I look up and smile crookedly, "Not really, it's just like any other dojo. Oh, but saying yeet it strictly prohibited." I respond, adding the last bit like a whisper.  
He gasps dramatically, falling to his knees and groaning like a man in biblical times, "Oh no, whatever shall I do without my precious 'yeet?'" He exclaims, and I can automatically tell he's a drama kid.   
We spend the first few minutes chit-chatting before we get down to business. We get in our stances, ready for the big fight.

Seems like you two got along pretty well, eh~?  
'Shut up, Buttmunch.' I scold Alex, him already teasing my new friendship, 'I have literally no interest in him at all. Though he does seem like a pretty nerdy friend possibility.'  
Uhuh.  
Penn and I share a few friendly words at the exit of the dojo, both seemingly exhausted from the "big fight." To be honest, I think the guy actually presented a challenge for me, unlike every other kid in the facility. It was all pretty simple self-defense, but it wasn't like karate of kung-fu. It was more of, 'If someone grabs you in an alleyway and shoves their hands somewhere they shouldn't,' kind of thing.  
But I begin my long trek back home down the street. Feeling rather pleasant, I decide to take a short detour through the old park, just to receive a nice walk.

I get five minutes away from the facility before I sense something is wrong. Early in my training, my sensei had taught our class how to feel changes in the air if someone was following us.   
Either way, I felt a shift in the atmosphere.   
Ali, we're being followed.   
'Well no shit, Sherlock. ' I shoot back, feeling rather S H O O K.  
But then a disgusting scent hits my nose, causing me to stop and choke on the air. I feel my body tense, and Alex starts to growl in our mindbase.   
Blood. 

Fuck. First, we're being followed, and now the scent of blood? God, what if it's them?! If it's them, she won't stand a chance! Or maybe- 

"The smell hit you, sunshine?" I hear a velvety voice behind me, and I quickly spin around to see a boy, not too much older than myself. He wore a trench coat and a long striped scarf that covered his face. I can see blood on his clothes, and I feel myself exhale in utter disbelief. 'I'm going to die, aren't I?'   
Who the hell-  
The boy says something else, walking towards me, and I told my head in confusion. "I get that you obviously want to kill me, but can you speak up?" I say, exasperated. He stops and pulls the scarf down, showing his face. There is stitching across the bridge of his nose and on his mouth. Almost as if-  
Fuck. It's Liu.


	3. three

I look at this 'Liu' fellow for a moment before I raise my hand. I see him crouch down a bit, thinking I'm going to attack.   
"Give me a moment, good sir. I realize you want to kill me, but I must confer with my men before I allow you to do that." I say rather loudly, annoyed that I even have to deal with this shit. He stands straight and tilts his head.  
"And why shouldn't I just kill you right now?" He asks, his voice slightly raspy. I shrug, and flip him off.   
I feel myself some out, and my vision goes blank. Suddenly, I see my "men" standing in front of me.   
"I say we attack and kill the bitch!" Allison exclaims, her outline fuming. Aleah rests her hand on Allison's shoulder, trying to calm her.  
"The fellow obviously want to do the same to us. And he probably has more killing experience, seeing the blood on his clothes." She tries, working with reason.  
I now my head, taking in our options. I turn to the only one that hasn't spoken, "Alex," I start, " What do you think we should do? "  
He gives me a glare, his colourless form shining, "You need to let me take over and deal with him."  
My eyes widen and I shake my head, "No! You know what happened last time I let you control my body!"  
" That was an accident, dammit. This man is a professionally trained killer. He knows what he's doing! For Zalgo's sake, he works with demons! "  
I throw my hands up I defeat, "And what are you going to do differently? It's not like you're 'professionally trained' either! And how the hell do you know all of this?!"  
I watch as he pinches the bridge of his nose, "Yes I am. And I'll tell you sometime we aren't about to be murdered."  
I'm broken out of my daze by the shout if my attacker. He's up next to me, poking my face and shoulders. "Alex!" I feel myself being pushed to the side again. 'You are not-' I get cut off as Alex pushes me out, forcefully taking control.   
"Alex, I know you're in her body. We got your little message." Liu states, and I feel my body slap his hand away.   
I'm too confused for my own sake, so I let go of myself, falling into my mindscape. Aleah and Allison are standing at both my sides, watching the events play out. I stand and watch with them.

"Why the hell are you here, Liu?" I growl, though I am content with how quickly Ali let me take over.   
He smirks, stepping back from me, "I already said we got your message in Arkonia, so Zalgo sent me to get you." He explains, and I scoff.  
" I sent that message to Slender, and you know it, Woods. " I throw back, incredible agitated. "You and your damn demons intercepted it."  
Liu shrugs and takes a knife from its holster, strapped to his leg. " Well, I can't deny your accusations. But, I'm sorry to say that I have to kill you now. " he gives me a fake sympathetic glance, obviously enjoying the though of killing all of us.   
Letting a low groan escape from my mouth, I mean down and pull up Ali's jean leg, taking my knife out from the side of her shoe. Bitch, you put a knife in my shoe?! 'there's literally always a knife in you. No matter where you go. Now hush.'  
There's a moment of pure silence between Liu and I, me trying to think of what my first move is supposed to be.  
Killing is a lot like a video game. Specifically, like a shooter video game for me, seeing as I usually use guns, but nonetheless. In order to live and win, you have to have the best strategy and the best weapons. But mostly, skill. If you are untrained and completely new at even the though of committing murder, you have no chance of succeeding. That's what Jack and BEN always told me, at least.  
But the best way to win, for me, is to verbally attack them first. Weaken them, but their most sensitive points. That makes them more fun to end.  
I look up at Liu, ready to take the first blow, "I get that you want to kill me. But I'm confused as to why..." I start, knowing what I'm going for now, " maybe it's because of my relationship with your brother, eh? You jealous someone else is friends with him? " I continue, taking a few strides toward him. His eyes have lost their shine already, and I laugh softly.   
I reach forward and grip his scarf, pulling him I to the trees to keep us out of sight. The sun has begun to set. Yes.   
Ignoring his whines, I raise him up into the tree, my face inches from his now, "or are you still bitter about him abandoning you?" I whisper, watching gleefully as his green eyes go blank.   
That's when I feel his blade lodge itself into my shoulder. My gaze shifts from my arm and back to his eyes. They were on fire, burning with anger.  
I drop him, hissing in pain. He falls to the ground, though quickly standing back up. I reach to grip the handle of the blade before yanking it out, a crimson flow following. I tried to hold my breath, as to not let the scent overtake my senses.   
But the temptation is too much. I inhale deeply, letting the scent of blood get to my head. Something snaps in me. Aleeeeeeeeex, stoooooop! No.   
I regain my perfect consciousness, and I crack my neck to the side. "Ohohohoh, Liu Woods, you are going to regret that." I say, a sadistic tinge in my voice, as I can feel myself smiling giddily. "Because I swear to Slender, I'm going to be the one to kill you."  
But before I could rush forward, I heard a snap, and Ali's phone buzzed in my pocket. I grunt before taking it out and throwing it to the side, annoyed by its interruption.  
I turn back to Liu, who was dusting himself off and checking himself for any other weapons he could use. I hear him groan, "At least give me my knife so this can be fair."   
I laugh loudly, it almost sounding like a cackle. " Oh, hell no. You don't get any more chances!" I chide, and I quickly rush towards him, both knives in hand.   
"AlEx! Stop you fucking idiot!" I stop in my tracks at the familiar voice, whipping my head around. No. It can't be.   
Standing next to Ali's rejected phone, stood a pale teen, wearing green clad and having bright blond hair. Dark red blood flowed from his black eyes, and I felt a real smile tug at my lips.  
" BEN, old friend. "


	4. four

I felt like my heart was about to explode. Completely ignoring Liu at this point, I ran towards BEN. "How the hell did you find me?" I pant, finally reaching him. I hear his high and glitchy laughter follow my question.  
"I found your message. Looks like someone else got to it first." He says, pointing to Liu. " And looks like Woods got to ya too. HaHa!"   
Alex, what the he'll is going on?!  
This is one of my old friends. Hush. I look back at Liu and roll my eyes, "Yeah, he's been nothing but a pain." I grunt, and notice the blood on his coat. That wasn't my own, of course. "And it looks like I wasn't his only target."  
"Of course you weren't my only victim." I hear him say, and he begins to stand again, raising his hand, " I killed your little friend on my way to find you."  
Friend? What friend? Penn! Oh. Well, fuck. Oops, sorry Al.  
BEN laughed again, seeing Woods' movement, "Yeah, go on and run back to your master. I'm sure he'll be pleased with your failure!" He yelled as the other snapped and was transported away. He looked back to me.   
"SO, how's it going with you?"   
He shrugged, rubbing his nose, "Not much. The mansion's been really boring without you though." He said, putting his arms behind his back, standing in his toes.  
" I hope Slender will let me come back... " I mutter, and he sighed, rising above the ground a bit.  
"You know Slendad," he said jokingly, " You're like one of his sons. He'll welcome you back. " I smiled hopefully, not wanting to be rejected. "We still have your body anyways, so you better come back with me."  
" I fucking knew it! " Ali yelled, her voice slipping through my own. BEN have me a concerned glance. I shrug it off, and we start walking deep into the woods.  
The killer gives me a stare, looking me up and down as he floats in front of me. "Damn, Lex, you look rough, now that I think about it."   
I raise an eyebrow, and remember that I had been stabbed, " Oh. Fuck, Ali is going to kill me for letting him stab her. "   
"Who?" He seemed confused.  
" The girl who I'm sharing a body with. " I responded, tapping my head.   
Yes, and I would like that back, please. I don't like the mindscape, Alex.  
You wanna feel the pain of having a stab wound? She goes quiet for a moment, and I take that as a no. BEN and I continue to walk for a while, until I get to the point of exhaustion. I get a bit dizzy, probably from the blood loss, and I grip my shoulder. BEN looks back at me, a smirk on his face.   
"Does someone need me to teleport them to the mansion?" I stumble, shaking my head.  
"I am not letting you have the pleasure of... Of..." I feel myself fall, and my vision goes black before I can hit the ground.

" Dammit, Alex, you passed out! " I yelled at him when he reappeared in the mindscape. His figure rubbed its head, and he let out a groan.   
"Sorry. Blood loss." He muttered his apology before sitting down to rest. I sat down next to him, my curiosity getting the better of me. He's only been with us for, what, a month or two, and I already feel like he's my lifeline. I guess it's because he's saved my life multiple times, but I'm not sure.  
I feel like he's the friend I needed when I was younger. Is never tell him myself, but I really like having someone a bit different in my head.   
Allison never really got along with me, and only seemed to be here for Aleah. But I guess she did help me learn how to control myself, having so many entities in my body. She doesn't talk much, but when she does, it's either to insult me, or to tell me I'm doing something wrong. In retrospect, she's a bitch.  
Aleah is like my little sister, and she basically is. She was born along side me, and has always been there to back me up. I've put the, 'Too Innocent For This Evil World' label on her. In other words, Aleah is probably my favourite.   
But Alex has been different from any of them. He's just... Not normal, if I should say. And now that I know he's been hiding too much information from me, I feel obliged to know more about him.  
Scooting closer to his shimmering figure, I wonder just how much he knows. What he knows... I look around the white void of the mindscape before speaking, "Soooo..." I start, focussing on the ground. "Mind spilling the tea?"   
He grunts and turns away slightly, " You'll understand everything once we get to the mansion, " he mumbled, and I suddenly wished I could see his physical form. The urge to bundle him up into my arms and hug him was picking at my soul.   
"Could you maybe, oh, I dunno, tell me what you look like in reality?" I asked, and he looked at me as if I was a moron.  
" Why do you want to know? " he asked, an edge in his voice.  
I shrug and punch his shoulder lightly, but my fist just seems to go through his form. "Because I'm tired of just seeing your sparkly blue outline." I say, looking at my star covered hands. 'Woooah.'   
I hear his soft and low laugh ring out through the mindscape, and I feel a hug in my chest at the sound. I ignore it and continue to state at his form.   
"Okay, what do I look like..." He thinks for a moment before sitting up to look at me. " Well, I have long black hair, but it's only black because some idiot tried to burn me alive. And my eyes are blue, but not like some weird as s baby blue. I mean like, if I were to look at you, you could feel the piercing stare of ice. " I watched as his form slowly began to become more clear, his features appearing as he listed them.  
His eyes began to sparkle a bit, and I could tell he was a bit excited. I nodded to let him go on. "My skin is white as snow, due to the same idiot who burned me alive. And I guess I have a pretty scrawny build. I think I was about five foot six last I checked.   
"Oh, and I have the same little marks under my eyes, like you do!" He added the last bit excitedly, his entire mood completely different. I scoot back to get a good look at him. Though, I feel like something is missing. "Anything else? "  
He looked away, his mood dropping again, "Yeah... There is one more thing I should mention..." He muttered, reaching up to lightly touch the sides of his mouth. "I-I have a cut smile. another scar from the idiot that burned me... The bane of my existence..."


	5. five

I stare at Alex for a few moments, taking in his every feature. To be perfectly honest, he looks... Beautiful. Like someone I'd want to, well. You know. He looks away, obviously feeling out in the open and vulnerable.   
I get the feeling that there is much more to be told, but decide to give him some space.   
That was until I realized I had seen him before. "Yo, Alex?"  
He looked back up, his eyes still blank, "huh?"  
" Have I seen you before? Like irl, of course. " he shook his head, confusion apparent in his face. I think about it for a moment before the realization hits me, "Holy shit."   
These past few months have been pretty confusing, to be honest. a new face appears on my head, without any explanation, and so on. But I never though about where he might have come from. But now, I have a bit more information than I did before. I know he has a past, and I know that he has somewhat of a killer background. But I still feel like there's more.   
I stand up and kick the ground one before stretching my back out. I can almost feel his eyes on me as I try to to pop all of my joints. I think on my discovery, trying to block my mideframe so he can't hear my thoughts. He looks so much like that serial killer that my dad is always talking about. The one that's on the news almost every week, supposedly working in a huge killer organization filled with demons. The one that killed my mother.  
Jeffery Woods.

I am honestly disturbed by what has been happening. It's all very strange, but not exactly confusing for me.   
Ali never showed much interest in the boy before now, and it's just a bit odd to see her practically drooling over him. Alex isn't all that new to me, to be perfectly honest. I've known him for a few years, though he doesn't exactly know it.  
Similar to Alex and his little gremlin friend, BEN, I am a proxy of Slenderman. My host has no idea, and I don't think Alex knows either. The only person that knows about me is Aleah, and that is for good reason. She is simply different.  
Here, I'll explain for you idiotic mortals. I am a demon from a planet spawned by our overlords Zalgo and Slender. The main race of our planet Arkonia is the Arkonian race. We are split into two catagories. Arkonian and Zirkonian, each belonging to each overlords as proxies. I belong to Slender, as I have stated.  
I should stop explaining my heritage, as that is a tale for another day.   
I should just quickly explain why I am here in the first place. The main reason being, well, I died.  
Our species is immortal, yes, but there are very unholy, and horrific ways to temporarily put us out of our misery.   
Back to the subject at the table, I died. When our kind die, our bodies tend to need some time to regenerate, a curse of our creation. Though, after death, I did not expect for my spirit to be trapped inside the body of some girl, a human girl, nonetheless. It wouldn't have been bland sharing a body with a human, even though they are a disposable and disgusting race, if I hadn't been stuck with this one in particular. I've tried many times to leave her body to return to my own, but the restraints won't allow me to. And to top it off, the weakling won't even allow me to take over her vessel. Damn fool.  
But now, I have a bit of hope! I can dream again. With BEN returning us to my lord, He can separate us, and send us back to my homeland!   
At least I hope he does... Oh, Allistor, I can't wait much longer to see you and Sui again. I can only hope you will meet my soulmate, Aleah. You will love her, my dear. And I intend to love you and her both with every part of my soul.

"Did he do this to you, Lex?" I asked him once the thought had truly sunk in. He looked at me suspiciously, and tilted his head to the side a tad.  
"Who and what?"  
" Jeff the Killer. The psycho on the news, the man that ruins everyone's lives and openly kills innocent people. " I explain, my voice lowering in fury.  
I watch as Alex's eyes widen, and he begins to stand up shakily. "H-How did you-" I reach forward, taking his shoulders into my hands,gripping them tightly.   
I feel my hands begin to shake violently, and my voice is trembling as I speak, "Then I'm right, aren't I?" I ask, not expecting a response. " And let me g-guess, you work in the fucking o-organization too, right alongside him. You kill people too, eh? Sh-shouldve known it was too good to be true when I got a friend who actually seemed to care. "  
I feel a hot, wet jumble of tears stream down my face as I speak to him, and I wasn't expecting him to care anymore. I had figured him out, finally, by the look on his face.  
But I really wasn't expecting him to touch me, nonetheless hug me. I feel his warmth and pressure on my body, and I can tell he's shaking worse than I am. Though still shocked, I hug back awkwardly, sensing more emotion than shock coming from him.  
"Yeah, I work with them. Woods and I don't get along much anymore. Not after he did this shit to me." He confessed, still broken down, " He killed someone you loved, didn't he? Heh, bastard never did care about how others felt. Hey Al? "  
He went quiet, and I didn't respond for a moment. He had figured me out just as I had done him. "Yeah?" I replied quietly .  
"I'm sorry if anything bad happens to you in the next few hours." Right as he spoke, he pulled away, and our mindscape began shuddering. I tried to regain myself, though my vision started to fade again. I was awakening, it seemed.   
"Stay calm. And don't let Him in your head. Block your thoughts." Then it went black once more.


	6. six

The room was quiet as the girl began to awake. The walls were shrouded in darkness, and there were three blank figures standing around her body.   
The scene begins to play out, and the view focuses on the figures surrounding her. One was tall, at least ten feet, with a black tuxedo, sporting a bright red tie. Though, he appeared to have no face, he still spoke loud and clear. "Jack, are Fury and Alex's bodies ready to be reunited with their spirits?"  
The male that the demon spoke to, Jack, nodded. This one had a dark blue mask on, covering his face. His skin was tinted gray, and he wore a hoodie the same colour as his skin. " Yes, sir. Both of their bodies are fully reformed an healed. "   
The third figure chimed in, his feet hovering above the ground. "Slendy, sir?" he inquired, " From what Fury has implied, there are four souls in the girl's body. One of them does not have a vessel to call their own. "  
The body of the floor began to stir, and a low groan came from her lips. "Wh-what...." She struggled to form her words. " Wh-what happened? Where am I? " She was offered a hand, BEN's, as he was the boldest.   
"Well, you're in Slenderman's mansion." he explained, and The girl tilted her head, taking his hand. He hoisted her up, so she could stand. "This is where Alex lives. The guy in your head."  
The girl, now a bit more aware, let out a heavy sigh. "And why am I here?"  
"So that I can separate the four of you." Ali snaps her head to the side, and backs up at the sight of the ten foot demon. "Don't be afraid, child. I'm not going to hurt you. I wish to help you."   
She heard his voice, not out loud, but in her mind. Ali shook her head, trying to rid herself of the static sound that was filling her mind. 'God what is that awful sound?'   
It's Slender. Don't look at him, and it'll go away. She heard the gentle and familiar voice in her head. 'Ok.' She followed his advice and looked at the semi-familiar face, "You're BEN, right? He said your name a few times."  
"Who, Alex? Oh, right, I forgot you can hear each other."  
"Children." Slender speaks again, and the both of us go quiet. " We don't have much time to waste. You must be separated as soon as possible. "  
Ali let out a gasp as tendrils come from behind the tall man, four of them pointing in the direction of Jack. "This is Jack, although he may be more recognizable as Eyeless Jack."

  
I immediately felt Alex next to me, his hand on my shoulder, "You can trust them. They're my family." My shoulders relax, and I take a look at this Eyeless Jack fellow.   
"And how exactly are you planning on splitting us up?" I asked curiously, genuinely interested.  
Slender's expressionless face stayed the same, "EJ will perform an operation on your body to force their souls out of your body and into their own."  
I grit my teeth at the thought of someone operating in my body. EJ spoke up, as if reading my mind, "I don't have to physically do anything to you."   
"Then how the hell is this supposed to work?" I asked frantically, still slightly terrified at the though of all of the strange people around me.  
BEN put a hand in my shoulder, and I shy away. He sighed and crossed his arms, "Its more of a ritual, to be honest." He explained, and I face-palmed. 

EJ led me to another dark room, and I looked around in awe at the lovely woodwork of the mansion. He took me inside the place that he had called his "laboratory," and asked me to sit down on the table.  
" Now, you're going to have to be unconscious for this to work. " he said, taking out a syringe. I cringed at the sight of it, and nodded shakily. I watched as he whistled, and another pair masked males came into the room with two hospital beds, a body on each of them.   
One of them is very strange, a deep violet colour on its skin, with darker stripes. Aside from the fact that her body is relatively small, she sported a long striped tail wit a hook on the end, and had long bull-like orange horns.  
The other looked strangely familiar, and I quickly realised it was Alex's. 'Damn, you're kinda hot, Lex. "   
I'm twenty-one, Al. Your sixteen. Don't get carried away.  
The other two men leave the room, and I watched EJ remove his mask. Two black holes, with black substance oozing out were revealed, along with sharp teeth and dark grey skin. He stepped over to me, and I nodded, allowing him to inject the syringe into my neck.   
I wince at the pain, but I quickly feel my vision slip, and I fell back into the table, unconscious.


	7. seven

Black. Everything is black. Not only is everything black, everything is silent as well. But strangely, though my two main senses were gone, I could still feel everything.  
I try to regain my senses, backing up as to where I was and what was happening to me.  
Right. That tall guy and gray dude... And, wait. What about Alex? Where is he? I tried to call out for him, but no sound came from my throat.   
Then, through the blackness, a white ghostly outline began to form before me. It's him. 'Alex!' I try to access our mindframe, but nothing happens. As his figure grows closer, I try to run to him. But I can't move.  
I can suddenly feel chains on my wrists, preventing me from getting anywhere near him. My heart begins racing, why can't I move?!  
After what felt like a lifetime, his faint figure reached me. His eyes flash to their blue colour, and I feel my own gaze lock into his. What is this feeling? It's almost like a tingling in my stomach, goosebumps forming all over my chained arms.  
I watch helplessly as Alex's outline reached up to touch my face, holding it in his hand. He takes a final step towards me, leaning in close-  
Right as the space is closed, I see a bright flash of white.   
  
"Fuck!" I shot up in the hospital bed like a rocket, walking in a cold sweat. My reach up to check my heart rate, which is going at an unsteady pace.   
" So you're awake, eh? " My neck snapped around to see EJ leaning against a wall, his mask still off. "Didn't take you very long."  
I turn and slip out of the bed, feeling oddly empty. " what exactly happened? "  
"The ritual was a success. The others have returned to their original bodies." He replied calmly, standing straight, " Try talking to them. All should be quiet now. "  
'Guys?' I mentally asked, slightly hoping for a response. Nothing.  
I shrugged, and shook my head, "Good." He stated simply, taking his mask from the counter to cover his face again, " Now we just have to wait for the other two.  
Almost right as he said the words, I heard shuffling behind me. I turn around to see the purple creature floating lazily behind me, "Dear Slender, it feels good to be back in my own scales..." Her tail flicked back and forth as her gaze landed on me, " Why is she even still alive? "  
I feel a bubble of fear burst in my gut at her statement, "I don't really know, Slender said to keep her alive until all of you were awake." My small bit of hope was crushed at EJ's reply, and I find myself backing up from them.   
That must be Allison. Alex is over there, and Aleah doesn't have a-   
" Wait, where is Aleah? " Allison questions, fury hinting at her voice. EJ sighed and shook his head, "She doesn't have a body to call her own yet."  
Trying to focus on my breathing at this point, I begin to block out their conversation. 'Fuckfuckfuck, they're going to kill me. I should've known it was to good to be true, I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do-' My thoughts are abruptly cut off by my own scream.  
A pale blue entity was suddenly floating before me, it's happy face met with my terrified expression. Allison and Jack look over to my cowering figure, bunched on the floor in the corner of the room. I saw Allison's face lit up, "'Leah!"  
And that's when the ghost turned around, a smile on its face. "Allison!" Wait, that's Aleah? My innocence? I watch as the purple demon took the ghosty into her arms, hugging her tightly. Wait.   
"What the fuck is going on?!" I exclaim, but go silent once again as they all turn to look back at me.   
My question is left unanswered, as I'm unfortunately the only ' disgusting human' in the room. Though, I had hope of a response, as Aleah opened her pale mouth to speak, "Well-"   
Then the door slammed open, and I flinched further back, "Where the fuck is he?!" My eyes widen at the sight of the angry man that came through. The familiar burnt black hair, and famous cut smile, and sheet white skin.   
" You. " I growled, a sudden flash of courage burning through my body as I felt myself stand up and grab a scalpel from the tray on the counter. "You're the bastard that killed my mother." The killer gave me a stone cold stare, and upon seeing the " weapon" in my hand, he retrieved his own knife.   
"Why the fuck is there a human in the mansion?" He grumbled, and I roughly shoved past Allison. She yelled at me to get back, but I just flipped her the bird.  
It all happened in a flash, to be honest. I jumped at him with the scalpel ready to pierce his skin, and his knife was held sideways in front of him, ready to block the attack.   
Then I choked and felt the hood on my jacket get yanked back, sending me back onto the ground behind everyone. "FUCK."  
Everything went dead silent, and looks of shock were shared all around.   
" Dammit. " It was his voice, "Ali, you can't just go nuts like that." Then he was crouching in front of me, his now familiar face calming to my senses. I flinch at the sudden pain in my wrist, and I look down to see the scalpel had cut my arm from the impact of the linoleum floor. He winced, gritting his teeth.   
" Stay. " He got up and walked to the cabinets above the counter and opened one, taking out a first aid kit. Soon, he was crouching in front of me again, and he took my arm in his stone cold hands. I watched silently as he dressed the wound, terrified of what he would do when finished.  
"Why are you helping me?" I asked quietly once he stopped.   
' Can you hear me?' I gasp softly, not expecting his velvety voice to penetrate my mind again. I nodded slowly, and his scarred mouth twitches into a true smile, "Then that proves it." I tilted my head, the confusion apparent in my face.  
" Proves what? " I heard my voice overlap with EJ's and Allison's. He took my hand and helped my stand up, then pulled me forward into an embrace.  
"We're soulmates."


	8. eight

I stared at him for a moment, the confusion evident on my face. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, and I was met with an annoyed response from another.

"Why is the same thing still alive?!" 

"Shut the hell up, Jeff." Alex spat, turning his head to give the killer a glare, " If you even think about touching her, I will personally slit your throat and leave your body in a river to rot. " 

Allison intervened, blocking their views of each other, "Maybe, instead of fighting, one of you can tell the Operator that the ritual was a success?" She suggested, giving a Jeff a serious look. He avoided and turned to storm back out the door, slamming it closed behind him. Then Allison turned back to Alex and I. 

" You two are soulmates? " 

"Yes." He said, " But I'm not sure she quite understands the concept of it. But, damn, Fury, you hid yourself well. "

"Thank you, old friend. Though, you could've done a bit better." The violet striped demon shivered, and I saw Aleah's ghostly arms wrap around her waist.

" We're soulmates too, " she said excitedly, and I smiled at her enthusiasm.

But soulmates? I've heard the term before, I think we may have had a lesson on our phones about it when we were younger. But doesn't that mean we're meant to like, get married and have a family with each other-

Ack, that's weird to think about. I should probably ask him about it... 

"Hello, Alex," I heard EJ say to him as I was about to question him. They approached each other, with what I thought to be unease. 

Then, they shook hands and hugged.

"Good to see ya again, bro."

Once the two of them had separated, I staggered over to Alex. I took notice of Aleah and Allison's sudden disappearance, but didn't worry over where they went. This place is, of course, a place full of secrets.

I rested my hand on Alex's shoulder, and he turned his head to look back at me. "Uh, yeah, Al?" 

" Do you think we could like, oh, I don't know, talk? " I asked nervously, still rather frightened by all of my new information. He gave me a tired smile, and I felt a tear in my heart at the way he looked. Though, I'm not sure I'd want to talk with unfamiliar faces around. Probably just my nerves...

"Of course. We can go somewhere more private." He offered, reading my thoughts. I returned his smile, and he bid farewell to Jack. 

We exited the lab room quietly, and I was immediately greeted by the same dark oak walls as before. Alex took my hand in his and led me down the long hallway, doors littering the walls. Each door had one to two names carved into the wood. "BEN." " JANE. " "HELEN." " NATALIE. " "TOBY." " BRIAN. " "TIM." "JACK." " EJ. " "DINA." " SALLY. " "JEFF." " ALEX. " And God knows how many more were on the other side of the hall.

Alex's room was at the end of the hall, only one door past his labelled, "Arkonia." On the left of his door was Jeff's room, I can only imagine why. He tried to open the door, and failed, quickly realizing it had been locked. I watched him fiddle with the lock, and he facepalmed.

He scoffed, "God dammit, they locked my room after I died..." I titled my head, and he told me to back up. He popped his neck and backed up a bit before rushing forward to ram his shoulder into the door.

Yeah, it wasn't very pleasant. The door fell down after a few crashes, and it made a loud slamming noise as it hit the ground. "Fuck." I said, stifling a laugh, "What did that door do to you?" He grunted and rubbed his shoulder, shaking his head tiredly. 

"Come on in, hope it's not too messy." He motioned for me to enter, and I stepped through the broken door frame. I looked around his completely blue coloured room. My jaw dropped at how organized everything was. There was a gun rack nailed to the wall, a few pistols strapped to it, and a-

"Are those kitchen knives?" I asked stepping over to the knife block set on dresser. He shrugged, and walked over to the perfectly made bed. I took one out to examine it, and I trace the blade with my thumb. I watched as a drop of blood began to fall from the skin, so I quickly replaced the knife and licked the blood off of my thumb. I swear I'm not a vampire, but I like the taste of blood. It has a pleasant metallic taste.

I took a moment to look at his dresser and bed frame. "Did you make the furniture or something?" I asked, not intending to sound insulting. He nodded before flopping down onto his mattress, groaning loudly. 

" God, it's been so long since I've been in here... " He grumbled, his voice muffled by the bed.

I laughed and walked over to sit next to his seemingly dead body. "So, um, are we going to talk?" I watched him sit up, and he nodded.

"We should." He admitted, and he looked around the small room. 

"What all do you want and or need to know?"

I thought for a moment before responding, " Well, what did you mean by us being soulmates? " That's a good place to start, I guess. He took a moment before responding, and I could tell he was lost in though.


	9. nine

"When I say soulmates, your mind probably goes straight to getting married and having kids and all that annoying shit, right?" He asked, and I nodded, following his words, " Yeah, that's not what soulmates actually are. There's no red string connecting us, we don't start seeing colour once we meet, none of those stupid tall tales. Soulmates aren't always supposed to fall in love, they don't even have to be friends. Though, I guess I'd like to be your friend...  
"Soulmates are simply people who are born with an emotional connection strong enough to rise their bodies, minds, and/or souls. Which is why we can still hear each other's thoughts, even though we were separated..." He looked away, a distant look in his eyes. Those beautiful, icy blue eyes...  
Then his eyes were locked into mine, and I flinched at the serious expression plastered to his face, "But either way, soulmates or not, I won't let them kill you." He promised, not breaking eye contact, " You might just be a human to them, and Slender might even give orders you remove you. But I will protect you. As your friend, it's my duty.  
I bite my lip and look away, "Alright... I do have a few other questions." He nodded, letting me continue. "What is Allison? I mean, she's obviously not human, but I just can't tell if she's a demon."  
" Allison is only technically a demon. " he stated warily, as if he wasn't sure he should tell me. "She is an Arkonian, a demon of Arkonia and a highly regarded proxy to Slender. Though, I'm sure you'll receive the entire history lesson from Fury herself once I convince her to spare you." He slipped off of the bed to walk over to his dresser. I watched him silently as he opened the top drawer and pulled out a hair-tie.   
"You aren't a prisoner, Ali." He said simply, noticing my quiet unease, " I'm not going to hurt you. You can speak your mind without asking. "  
I sighed and decided to swallow my fears, "What about you?"  
He tied his hair back, now sporting a low ponytail. "What do you mean? "  
"What happened to you? How did you end up here? Why are you working for the biggest serial killer organization in the world?" I shot a few questions his way before I feel myself become dizzy. "W-Woah..."   
He gave me a concerned glance before stepping back over to me, " Let me guess, you feel faint? " I nodded, reaching up to run my temples, "I'm afraid that's my fault. I got you stabbed in the shoulder, you you're bound to have lost a lot of blood." I looked at my now bandaged shoulder, the dizziness getting worse.   
He helped me lay down, and told me to sleep, "Ya need to rest, Al. I dont want you dying on me just yet."  
I sigh and close my eyes, feeling my own tiredness wash over. I was able to make out his last phrase before drifting off.  
"Stay here and rest, Al. I'm going to discuss this over with the Operator..."


	10. ten

Yelling. That's all I awoke to. Just, yelling.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" One voice spat, and I opened my eyes tiredly. "We are not keeping a human in this fucking place! I won't let it happen!"  
The other voice, I think it was Alex, "What are you gonna do about it, dumbass?! Slender said to let her live! You kill her, you're going to have me and our fucking boss to deal with."  
A third joined in, high pitched and glitchy " You'll have to get through me too, fuck-face. "   
I listen to their argument for a few more minutes, not moving from my place on the bed. Eventually, their voices get a bit quieter, and I can hear them leaving the area.  
Once I was sure they were gone, I shuffled out of the bed. 'I have to get out of here.' I tell myself, blocking my mindscape so that Alex can't hear me. I carefully step over to his dresser and unstrap one of the guns on the wall. I look at the label on the wall where it once was.  
Backbiter. Don't fucking touch her.  
I scoffed before slipping the pistol in my hoodie pocket. I quickly made my way out of the room, jumping over the fallen door. After a moment of trying to sneak through the hallway, I came upon a staircase leading down. Unsure of what was at the bottom, I took out the gun and cocked it. 'Thank God, it's loaded.'  
Quickly and quietly, I make my way down the stairs, only to be greeted with yet another new room. This one has dark blue tiles on the floor, and the walls were a chocolate brown colour. There was a fridge a few feet in front of the stairs, and next to it was a two sided sink and dishwasher. "Must be their kitchen or something." I whispered, not realizing there was anyone else in the room with me.   
" Y-Yep. Su-Sure is the ki-kitchen. " I froze in my tracks at the sound of another voice. Fuck, someone found me. I quickly turned and raised the gun, my arms shaking. There was a boy at a table, cleverly placed in a little nook next to the stairs. He had brown fluffy hair, sickly pale skin, and a mouth-guard covering the power half of his face. His eyes were a light brown, and I felt his gaze penetrate my own.   
He let out a broken laugh at the sight of me with a gun in hand. "C-calm down, I-I'm not going to hurt y-you." I scoffed in disbelief, seeing a bloodied hatchet leaning on the wall behind him. "L-Look, I just want to s-sit a-and enjoy m-my wh-wholehearted breakfast. A-and I would really rather n-not de-deal with the wrath of Slender. S-so if you c-could just put th-the gun down-."   
I looked down a bit to see a plate of waffles in front of him and let out a sigh. Feeling defeated, I lowered 'Backbiter' and sulked over to the table, pulling out the chair across from him to sit down. He gave me a kind glance, tilting his head to the side.  
"S-so you're th-the human th-that B-brought A-Alex back?" He asked, stuttering over his words. I nodded, looking up at him.   
"Yeah. Name's Ali." I replied, and he seemed to twitch in response. I give him a good stare, trying to figure this kid out. I watched curiously as he sighed shakily and pulled his mask down, revealing his face. My eyes widened at the sight. He appeared to have a huge gash in his left cheek, letting his jaw become completely visible. He didn't seem to notice my staring, as he continued to tilt his head to the right and happily eat his waffles, twitching every now and then.  
I finally get the courage to ask, "So what happened to you?" I asked nonchalantly, crossing my fingers under the table. He looked up from his plate and have me an ice cold stare, not responding until he had finished all of it. Once he was done, he stood, taking his plate to the sink and washing it in silence. He walked back to his chair and sat, finally speaking.  
"It's complicated." He responded, no stutter. Then, as if the topic had never been brought up, he gave me a bright smile, "Anyways, I-I'm Toby! I h-he-heard you we-were the one t-to bring A-Alex back to u-us." I exhale deeply, feeling the previous fear from his glare washing away. I nodded, and looked away shyly.  
"Yep." I said quietly, not mentioning how he had already said the same before. "And apparently we're supposed to be 'soulmates,' or something." I laughed and rubber the back of my neck, feeling awkward. I I blinked I few times, opening my eyes at once to see his facial expression to be completely different.  
The brunette had a giddy grin plastered to his face, and his previously dead eyes sparkled, "H-Holy shit! A-are y-y-you kidding?!" He exclaimed excitedly, and I nodded quickly, shocked by his mood, " W-Well dang, I-I c-ca-can't believe i-it! A-And here w-we were th-thinking h-he was t-tied t-to Je-Jeff!"  
"The hell are you talking about?" Another voice said, and I felt someone kick the back of my chair. Before I could stop myself, I had jumped onto the table and behind Toby, gun back in my hand. I cowered behind his seat for a moment before I heard a loud and annoyed with come from. "WhAt the fuck was THAT about?!" Jeff yelled, and I could hear the sheer shock in his voice. Toby stood and turned around, looking down at me with an embarrassed smile.  
He took a moment before offering me a gloved hand. I took it hesitantly, and he pulled me up. I looked at the mess I had caused, the table on its side, and a few papers now scattered across the floor. My gaze quickly shifted to the elephant in the room. I glared at Jeff, and for a good minute, he glared right back. All before our staring contest was broken.  
"I walk in the room, and suddenly everything is a mess." It was Alex, his blue eyes furious. They quickly shifted to me. "And what are you doing out here? Not everyone knows not to kill you yet!"  
" i-I mean, I kn-knew. And i-I was th-the first t-t-"  
"No one asked you, Twitchy." Jeff retorted, throwing Toby a glare.   
Before anyone else could respond, I groaned in annoyance, storming over to Jeff. I jabbed him in the chest once and backed off, "First off, fuckass, no one asked for your opinion either. so I would recommend shutting your mouth before I put a bullet in your skull." I growled, raising Alex's pistol to his head. I direct my next remark to Alex, who was giving me a stern glare. "And second off, I'm not a little kid, idiot, I can take care of myself."   
"How the hell did you get a gun?" He asked, and I scoffed.  
"You only have ten guns in your room. It wasn't that hard, dipshit."  
Language, children. I chill quickly went down my spine, the all too familiar voice of a demon ringing throughout my ears. I noticed the others tense up, and shrink down a bit.  
Alex, bring her to my office. It is time.


	11. eleven

After hearing Alex let out a low groan, I was being dragged to a different room. Toby gave me a broken smile, and waved, "Good lu-luck!"   
  
"..." Jeffery said nothing, he just continued to glare at the floor. I sighed and picked up my walking pace, now matching Alex's stride. I decided to keep quiet as we went to Slender's office, which wasn't too difficult. We eventually came to a tall door a few halls away, and Alex stopped walking.  
  
"Just stay calm, and try not to freak out." He told me, still standing by my side.   
  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Easier said than done."  
  
He opened the door and stood beside it, "Good luck."  
  
"You aren't coming with me?" I tried to keep myself from yelling, and I walked past the door-frame.  
  
This ravenette shook his head, "Can't. He just wants you." I sighed and stepped through the door, and I heard it shut behind me. I took a few more steps forward, my heart pounding out of my chest. I could feel the fear of what my fate would be bubbling up, and it grew to a boil when I saw the ten foot shadow forming before me.  
  
I swallowed my fear and looked up at Him, my hands shaking.  
  
Hello, child.  
  
I replied nervously, and quietly, "H-Hello, sir."   
  
No need to call me sir. He sat down in a large chair behind a desk, and I decided to take some risks. If I'm going to die, I might as well dick around.  
  
"Slendy it is then." I replied, a cocky edge in my voice. I immediately regretted my actions, as it was met with a tired sigh.  
  
Do you know why you are here, my child?   
  
I shrugged, "So I can die? That's my guess."  
  
The demon shook his head, No. You are to be spared. I feel my jaw drop slightly, and a flame of hope formed in my chest. (:O)  
  
Then my heart sunk again as he raised a tendril, pointing it at me, Under one condition, of course. He signed again before continuing, obviously noticing my hopes dropping. It's not much no ask, in your position of course. A certain proxy of mine is tied to you, a special proxy among them. He stood, towering over me, and his many tendrils raising to level with his head. This is important to me, even if it may not seem that way. Not many humans become tied, as it is incredibly rare for your kind.  
  
My legs begun moving backwards, a new terror growing due to his appearance. "A-And what does that have to do w-with s-sparing me?" I inquired shakily and cautiously.  
  
Do you not understand? You are near one of a kind. Though you don't appear to have any redeeming qualities, I have reason to believe you deserve to be spared. You shall become my proxy.  
  
"And if I-I don't wish to be one?" I internally slapped myself for saying such things, and I immediately hear a reprimand.   
  
Don't say things like that. Alex grumbled huskily from the mindscape, and I felt myself melt at his voice. I shook my head, trying to collect myself.  
  
Well, my child, you do not have much choice. I cannot allow you to be disposed of, as it would devastate your partner. THough, we cannot send you back to your home, so leaving is out of the question.  
  
"The what options do I have?" I asked, getting tired of beating around the dead bush.  
  
Well, either you can become my proxy, or you can stay a pure human and simply help around the mansion. Being a proxy means hard work and dedication, but if you wish to stay the same...  
  
I grunted and sat down, feeling defeated, and strangely intrigued. "Okaaay, tell me more about proxies. What do they do?"   
  
His tone suddenly shifted to a totally different aspect, a brightness filling it. I'm so glad you asked, my child! Suddenly, hundreds of equations and words seemed to appear in my vision. Proxies are basically my followers. They undergo a short ritual, similar to the one performed on you previously, and are offered a temporary immortality. You would, of course, accompany a partner to fulfil weekly missions. You will be given a quota of missions to complete every month, whether they involve murder or not.  
  
I took this moment of silence to ask, "So does this mean I have to commit mass homicide, or what?"  
  
Not regularly for humankind, but yes.  
  
"Then what else am I supposed to ki-"  
  
Demons, if the worst kind. You see, our ranks have lessened largely. All due to a fellow demonic overlord, I have lost over half of my proxies. 

That demon's name is Zalgo. He has done many evils, including the enslavement of every Arkonian race.  
  
"So what's the verdict here?" I questioned, standing with a curious expression.

Liberation of course. Though , you must be trained thoroughly before you can take part in such things. That is as much information as I can give you at the time, my child. I'll let you decide.

Do you wish to become a proxy?


	12. twelve

I thought for a moment. Would I rather spend my life being a slave for a bunch of sociopaths, or would I rather become one of them with few benefits? Well, I know I never was good at cleaning and any of that shit, and I do have fighting experience...

But do I really want to sell my soul away to this demon? How do I know he isn't lying? How do I know these people aren't going to slit my throat in my sleep?

"Because I wouldn't let that happen." I turned my head to see him standing next to me now. When the hell did he come in?

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt his hand brush against mine, and I felt shivers go down my spine. You don't have to do this, Al. You don't have to give up your mortality. 

Then something came to my mind, "What about my family? Will I ever be able to return to them?" I asked aloud, anxiety pricking at my skin. There was silence for a moment before a sigh came from the ravenette next to me. 

"Ali, you might not have a family to go back to, even if you ended up leaving."

I stepped away from him and Slender, who seemed to be watching us with interest. "The hell is that supposed to mean? You're not telling me you've already killed what was left of my name."

We did not, child. The uncomfortable voice rang out through our mindscape. Though, it may be too late to protect them, as Zalgo's proxies seem to have something against you. Knowing Him, He has already sent for your family to be disposed of.

I looked to the ground, tears coming to my eyes. I shook my head, trying to think of anything but Dad. Though the only image I could form was my father in utter panic trying to find me before he was killed in his disarray....

And I did nothing to save him...

She raised her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her watery yellow eyes were now filled with a piercing determination. Ali strode forward and slammed her fists down onto the demon's desk, causing him to flinch ever so slightly. The other in the room stepped back, though he didn't leave. Alex was naturally curious as to what his soulmate was going to do.

Ali looked up at the man with no face, whom seemed equally as curious as the human. She grit her teeth before giving him her clear response.

"I'll be your proxy. And I'll kill all of those bastards one by one until all of this shit is over." Was all she growled before stepping away, the determination mixing with pure fury. 

Once met with a final response, Slender stood again, towering over both of them. His blank expression showed no emotion, though he radiated a dark energy. The purple haired girl took a few steps back. 

I am glad we could come to a proper agreement, my child. Though your goals are rather- extreme per say- I admire your determination. He looked to Alex, who was nearing the door. Alex, go spread the news of a new follower. I shall stay with her and perform the ritual. Alex nodded sharply and slipped out of the room, closing the door. Slender snapped a finger, and a simple sound barrier was set around the office.

Ali continued to look up at the demon, her stiff posture never relaxing. I'm afraid this will be a rather painful experience for you, child. I can only hope it is worth it to you in the end.

She nodded, and only grunted in response. The lights flickered, and quickly shut off, leaving only a pair of bright, glowing, yellow eyes.

After stepping out of the boss's office, I decided to 'spread the news' in the most efficient way possible. I began walking down the hall, passing all of the vacant rooms once belonging to former proxies. I stopped at the last door before reaching the kitchen, seeing the cryptic language carved into the wood. 

"I wonder where he is..." I muttered before continuing past, seeing Jeff and Toby still to be in the kitchen. I gave the former a glare and opened my mouth to speak. 

"Living room, ten minutes, be there. Apparently I have to make the ever so important announcement." I said, sarcasm lacing my voice. Toby only nodded, and Jeff seemed to ignore my words. I began to walk to the stairs before being interrupted.

"So is your little girlfriend going to be joining us, FuckFace?" I heard Jeff ask, insulting both of us in the process. I looked back at him, a frown on my face. 

"First, she is not my girlfriend. She's literally sixteen, and that would be absolutely horrid. Second, don't call me FuckFace, asswipe. Your just insulting yourself." And with that, I exited their gazes, making my way up the stairs. I hear loud cursing coming from behind me, and I smile at the sound of his frustration.

I make my way down the hallway, knocking on everyone's door and alerting them of the "family meeting" that was to take place. I finally reached the end of the hallway where my own room was. I looked up at the clock hanging from the ceiling. 

10:58

I had to be down in two minutes. Fuck. Turning on my heel, I jog at a normal pace down the hallway, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and finally though the last hallway. I looked to my right before stepping through the door frame to the living space. I wondered what was happening in the Office. Would she come out alive? 

I hope so.


	13. thirteen

Alex burst through the swinging door to the living room area, and heads turned. He hunched over, panting, in an attempt to catch his breath. 

"Who is that?" 

"Oh my Zalgo, BEN wasn't lying."

"DICKWAD!" He heard a final voice exclaim as he straightened up, only to be punched in the chest, "You douche, you could've told us you were going to be forever!"

Alex looked down to see a small black-and-white striped creature, formed similarly to Allison. It had long horns that curved upwards, and they were surrounded by prickly black and white hair. Bright blue and red eyes glared up at him. 

The ravenette chuckled quietly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Chaos. I got a bit... Sidetracked." 

Greetings were quickly shared, and Alex sighed at the sight of his old partners. Though his smile quickly faded at the sight of how few of them were left. The once crowded room seemed nearly empty now, only about a dozen proxies left alive. He approached them all separately before making the announcement. Jane, BEN, Tim, Brian, EJ, Toby, Natalie, Helen, Chaos, and of course Jeffery. 

"Wait, what happened to Cloud?" He asked Jack once everyone had been settled. Everyone exchanged disturbed glances at the mention of the demon. 

Jeff scoffed from the other side of the room, "20's boy abandoned the team. Went back to Vegas to dick around." 

The room went deadly quiet, and Alex sighed. "Goddamnit." He muttered, his positivity drained again, " Well, whatever. At least we still have each other. Chaos, any updates on Zalgo's reign? "

The Arkonian shook his head, "All's the same. Races separated, and tyranny remains."

"Thank you. Now, there is a major announcement to be made, though I'm sure most of you have already heard." He stood straight and tall before the group, "We have a couple new members in output ranks, and one returning. Fury was with me in my regeneration period, and she has finally been able to return to us. A spirit was also trapped in the body of our former host, and she has also been released-"

"Speak English, dipshit!" Jeff interrupted, and Alex growled and glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, shitsponge!" He snapped back, and cleared his throat before continuing, "To simplify, Fury is fine and has returned, we have a pure and innocent ghost living with us, and a new proxy has joined our ranks, and she is being turned as we speak. Now, before I let everyone just leave without a care in the Multiverse, what have I missed?"

Jane raised a hand and replied with a smile, "Nina finally fucking died." Smiles and laughs were shared at that, and even Alex cracked a grin. 

"Oh, I think I finally got Psycho to accept me as his friend, haha!" Chaos piped up, and Alex shook his head. 

"Wonderful." Even if they were all mentally unstable and coldblooded killers, they still had drama between them all. Emotions still remained with them, and that's what was special about this timeline. Did i say timeline? Don't mind that. It almost confused Alex, but hey, they were all only human. 

Well, mostly all human. 

As Alex was about to dismiss the proxies, the door swung open again.

And in walked the devil herself, the purple haired newbie. "What's this I hear about psychopaths and death?" She grumbled, and everyone turned to look at her. Ali stumbled over to the sofa, though she fell to the ground face-first. Jane and Natalie stood up from their chairs and walked over to her. The two of them helped her up, and the brunette gave Alex a concerned glance.

"She have her own room yet?" Natalie asked him, the faint sound of her clock eye ticking in the background. Alex shook his head and went to help them. 

Ali laughed quietly, still barely conscious, "Hey, you look like a girl..." She said, her words slurring, and confusion spread across Alex's face. 

He looked to the other girls for any other statement, but they both shrugged and exchanged smirks. He sighed before face-palming, "Great. That means she's going to have to bunk with one of us while we get one set up for her." All of them, including Jeff, pointed at him, and he threw his hands up.

" Whatever! " he exclaimed, and the girls handed Ali over to him. She let out a "Whoo," as he picked her up and carried her off, and didn't notice Jeff stand up from the windowsill to jog after him. Her finally did notice as he reached the stairs in the kitchen, "What, Jeffery?" 

Jeff scoffed and have him a serious glare, "What are you not telling me?" He asked, and Alex quickly just denied him and went up the steps. Jeff still followed.

"We grew up together, dumbass, I know when you're hiding something."

"Just let me put her to bed, okay?" Alex stopped in front of his broken door, and have Jeff a final glare before going into his room. He lied Ali down on his bed before taking his gun out of her pocket. 

"Why do you hate him so much?..." She asked him quietly as he was leaving. He gave her a tired smile. 

"I'll tell you another time. Maybe tomorrow." And then he left her to sleep.

Then the two look-alikes were left face to face. "Spill. Now."

"We met Liu on the way back, and he tried to kill us. Now don't you dare cry, or I'll shoot your skull out." Alex said simply, holding Backbiter up a bit. 

"Why the hell would I cry?" Jeff shot back, though he was already trembling.

Alex laughed sarcastically, "Because any time we mention your dick brother, you break down." He said coldly, though he felt bad once the other looked down at the floor. 

"Shut up."

" Jeff, I'm so-"

"No you're not. You just want both of us to just die, don't ya?" Alex flinched, not expecting to hear those words, "Don't deny it, you fucking hate me. You're probably waiting for the perfect time to just leave me behind to be slaughtered by those damn demons." 

Alex looked at him with real concern, "Jeff, no-"

"Stop denying it!" He growled back, his bleached skin impossibly flushed, "You know you wou-"

"Quiet!" Alex cut him off, grabbing Jeff's hoodie strings and yanking him forward, "That is not fucking true and you goddamn know it. We may have our differences, and you may kill me on an average of twice a year, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to die, dipshit. You're still my best friend, and I still care about you well-being. Now shut up, and come here." 

Alex sighed and hesitantly put his arms around the other, and felt his old friends around him as well. They stayed like that for a while before a high pitched voice caused them to rip apart.

"Gayyyy!"


	14. fourteen

"What the fuck, dude!" Alex exclaimed, taking a good few steps back from Jeffery. His rival was looking away now, embarrassed. "We aren't gay, and you know it." 

The blond demon just chuckled darkly, his pointed ears twitching upwards in amusement, "Sure, Lex." He said smugly, totally unfazed by the glare his gaze was met with. "But I did find you idiots for a reason. Slendy sent out another patrol, Toby, Jane, and Helen. He just wanted everyone to know.

"Also, we're supposed to do like, introductions for the new girl, so if you don't mind, Lex-"

"She's resting. Not now." Alex cut him off, blocking his nonexistent door. BEN and Jeff both scoffed and gave him identical looks of disbelief.

An annoyed grunt came from behind him, and he was shoved out of the way, "I'm fine, dipshit, I don't need to be babied." Ali muttered, motioning for BEN to come into the room. He grinned and floated past Alex, who was dumbfounded. He was frozen in shock while the two disappeared into his room, unable to quite put words together.

Jeff scoffed at his state and grabbed his hand, yanking him away to his own room. "C'mon, Lex, we gotta wait for our turns." He grumbled, slamming his door behind them.

Ali sat on the floor next to Alex's bed, staring up at BEN. He was casually laying next to where she sat, for once he was on the ground.

The purple-haired girl looked to him, her yellow eyes glimmering with curiosity, "So, what's the tea, gremlin?" She asked a playful smirk on her lips. 

BEN looked at her, amusement visible on his face, "Yeah, we're gonna get along great." He said, giggling quietly. "But I don't quite have the 'tea' you're looking for, sweetcheeks."

They reciprocated each other's queries with playful banter for a few moments before BEN started telling her about himself. He spent a good twenty minutes telling her of how he died and his life story, and more importantly, how he ended up as a proxy.

He answered her questions like they were nothing before bidding her a solemn goodbye. After he teleported out of the room, she actually thought it was over, and Ali lied back and relaxed.

"Salutations." She sat back up with a groan, hearing the husky, yet soft voice of Jack at the doorframe. Upon making 'eye-contact,' the girl realized he didn't have his mask on. The demon's black, and dripping eyes slightly horrified her, but the gentle and kind expression on his face calmed her nerves. 

Ali shifted so that she was squatting, and EJ slowly did the same. He was being careful as to not startle her, as he knew his appearance wasn't the most comforting. "Sorry to intrude, but it is Slender's orders for us to do small meet and greets-"

"I know Jack. It's okay, you can relax." She said, her voice calm and relaxed itself. Ali gave him a smile, hoping to make them both more comfortable. For a few moments, he told her about himself as BEN had done, though a cold awkwardness kept the atmosphere there stiff.

He nodded and turned his head away, his grey skin tinting a bit darker, "So it's true, yes?"

"What's true?"

"You and my-" he cut himself off and started again, "You and Alex are tied?"

The teenager chuckled and nodded, not taking notice of what he was about to say before. She went on to explain that she still didn't quite know what the phrase meant. The whole idea of having a 'soulmate' confused her, but she at least knew how rare they were. Specifically when those tied have shared minds. 

Jack sighed, closing his 'eyes, ' "I hope this ends well..." He muttered, and Ali looked at him with confusion. "Normally, those who are tied have a romantic attraction to one another. But I can't sense any attraction between either of you... Despite that, I feel as though he will end up falling for you. He'll be against anything until you come of age, but after that..."

The girl sat down and rested her chin on her fist, thinking. 

I don't think I have any real attraction to him... I mean, yeah, he's kind of pretty to look at, but I'm not sure if I could see him in a romantic way...

WHAT IS HE TALKING TO YOU ABOUT-

"Holy shit!" She yelped at the sound of his voice in her head, not expecting it. She forgot to close the mind frame again, shit.

EJ just sighed, obviously able to tell what was happening. 

Let's just say he's good at picking up on things, emotion wise. The demon raised his eyebrow at the sound of clattering and muffled yelling in the room beside Alex's. He sighed once more before sitting up with a grunt. 

"Well, I believe I've told you all I can." He said calmly, going to the doorway, "But as Alex's partner, I know a lot about him. So if you ever need information, you can always come to me."

"H-How long have you been friends with him?" 

Jack thought for a second, "Well since he showed up, I suppose. So a few years." And with that he left, probably to go back to the medical bay to wait for the patrol to return.

A few other proxies came and went over the next while, and the few of then also told Ali about the guys out on patrol. She felt slightly odd when Tim and Brian came in together, but she quickly realized they were just as docile as the rest. They were just to close to go separately, she thought.

But then it came time for Jeff to come in. 

"Stay in here you idiot, and don't come out until I tell you," Jeffery growled, giving Alex a serious glare. The killer had to cuff his friend to his bedframe to keep him there. 

"I swear to Zalgo if you pull ANY funny shit with her I will slit your throat-"

"Oh shut up, she's not even my type." Jeff teased, slamming his door behind him, leaving Alex locked in. He strode over to the other room and knocked on the doorframe. He didn't walk in, but he stood at the entrance and stared at her.

"Knock, knock, sugartits." The scarred man grumbled, watching Ali slip another one of Alex's guns off of the wall. She was being cautious around Jeff, and only Jeff. "Zalgo, you know I'm not allowed to touch you. You don't have to be such a fucking psychopath around me." 

She didn't respond right away, but her gaze was full of malice at the sight of him, "I'll do whatever the hell I want to around you, you fucking bastard." She hissed at the man and stayed how she was, a hint of fear in her eyes.

Jeff sighed and slumped to the ground against where the door should've been. He gave her an annoyed glare, "Why the fuck do you hate me so goddamned much? You didn't even know me be-fucking-fore." 

Then something hit him, a small memory from a few hours before. 

"You're the bastard that killed my mother."

His eyes suddenly widened at the sound of her voice replaying in his head. He swallowed and tried running his hand through his messy black hair. He tried to keep up a careless facade, but he felt it starting to break at the expression on her face.

Her eyes were wide and glistening with a mix of fury and fear, and she was baring her teeth like a cat. 

Jeff shook his head and stood up, finally just giving in. Ali watched him take his hoodie off and throw it to the side with confusion, her hand with the gun lowering. He took his knives out of their sheaths and threw them on the ground where his jacket was. "There. I'm unarmed. Now can you please not shoot me?" 

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes and put the safety back on the gun, setting it back in its holster on the wall. 

"Now what the hell do you need to tell me?" She queried, annoyance lacing her tone.

The killer sighed again, crossing his arms and looking to the side, slightly embarrassed. "I'm supposed to tell you about me and all that bullshit."

"I already know all about you, dipshit." 

"That's my point exactly." He grunted, still trying to avoid eye contact. "I don't have to be here, I just- I want to call a truce of sorts. As Alex's best friend, I have to at least try to protect what he loves." He almost gagged at his own words, hating the fact that he had to say them. 

"Now if you can excuse me, I'm going to release the beast from his chamber to let him come in." He gave her a tired glare before picking up his things again and leaving. Ali simply watched him go, not paying attention to what he had said. She only cared about the quote-unquote "truce" he had called.

The teen sat back on the floor next to Alex's bed and waited for a moment. She had barely paid attention to what any of the other proxies had told her about themselves, as she was too curious about her soulmate. He was just too secretive and mysterious in her opinion; she just wanted him to open up to her.

Even if they barely knew each other anyway.

Her mind wandered as she waited like a good girl, the man himself etching into her thoughts. She was stuck on what Jack had said, the whole romantic aspect of being tied. Yes, she had always wanted to find her true love and have a relationship with a man, but Alex of all people? She had never thought of him like that, from when she first heard his voice, to when she saw him for the first time.

But Jack had said Alex would end up falling for her... Was the boy really that weak in the heart? He barely knew her, and not to mention he was an adult, while she was still sixteen. Ali knew Alex would never make a move on her this early, it just wasn't in his nature. But what about Ali herself?

It wasn't that she didn't like the guy, she was just still confused about her situation. She began thinking less of her future and more of just him alone. His unnaturally soft-looking black hair. His piercing blue eyes that she could get lost in. His tall and strong structure hidden beneath a hoodie at all times. Even his perfectly chiseled jaw, sharper than Jeff's knives, made her skin tingle.

Ali shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to think this way, but she was so confused. She didn't understand why she was tied to him of all people. Why such an attractive man that obviously didn't want anything to do with her?

She was snapped out of her unproductive thoughts by the very voice that could make her melt. "Looks like you've been busy." 

The girl looked up at him, and quickly scrambled to her feet. She tried to stay calm, though she was visibly excited for Alex to tell her more about himself. She had been waiting patiently for him.

Are you sure you want me to tell you? It might change how you see me. He asked her mentally, his face showing none of the nervousness that was in his voice. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Now sit with me."

She decided at that moment, even if she ended up falling for him, she couldn't tell him. It's not like they would be able to be together anyway, so why get either of their hopes up?

Ready as she could ever be, she sat down on the bed, her legs shaking. Alex followed suit, though his nervousness wasn't visible.

Yeah... She couldn't tell him...

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. That's Book One. 
> 
> Also, before anyone is like, "Oh shit, these unoriginal characters are so out of character, and this makes no sense-" 
> 
> This entire thing takes place in a very different timeline and/or universe from where the characters themselves are from. So in other words, they are alternate versions of themselves.
> 
> So yes. This is technically a huge AU. Don't @ me.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO, this story is SO OLD, but it was my first and longest work, so I thought I would share it. So here you go.  
> Have fun with it.


End file.
